


Rise From the Ashes

by The_Shy_One



Category: Avengers (Comics), Hellblazer, Moon Knight (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Magic, One Shot, Phoenix Moon Knight, Smoking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Marc decides to check into another universe to make sure Khonshu doesn't cause trouble. He ends up in the apartment of a magician named John Constantine.
Relationships: Marc Spector & John Constantine
Kudos: 10





	Rise From the Ashes

He stares at the Earth, watching as it spins slowly towards another day. Watches as the clouds move over land and sea, as sunlight crawls along to bring the morning to waking and sleeping people, as the fall of night greets the tired and wired. So much happening, so much that he could prevent with the power that now lay beneath his fingertips. 

Marc’s floating in space, protected by the Pheonix that chose him to become their new host. It wants him to use their power, to fix what has become  _ corrupt, _ to fix what should have been  _ corrected _ so many years ago. It would be easy to wipe out the problems and let the population chose where they needed to go next. They could take out what has caused all the harm, the trouble and the pain to those who were crushed underneath their power and feigned ignorance.

They could do something about it and they  _ should. _

Marc takes a breath as this crosses his mind. No, he wouldn’t do that, didn’t have the right to do that. He could barely manage himself some days and the Pheonix thought he should take on the world?

No, he wouldn’t. Marc would use the power for something else. 

Turning away from Earth, Marc stares into the stars, the sun, the empty space - blackness that encompasses everything that surrounds them. Phoenix fire crawls down his arms and legs, being cradled by a being that was similar to Khonshu. Powerful and warm, wanting him to do their will.

There was a difference, at least for Marc. The Pheonix wanted to do change, as large as it could since it had seen the suffering, wanting it to end. Khonshu saw it as a way to gain power, to the point that he would try to deceive Marc to have it. And he’s had a history of doing that, the Othervoid coming to mind.

And despite the Egyptian God now contained, stripped of the power Marc had gotten him, Marc knew that it was only his version that was stripped of his powers. That there had to another that was trying the plan and succeeding. Different universes meant different circumstances.

A breath in, holding it as he reaches out with the Pheonix’s power. He feels for threads of where Khonshu is and if he’s stirring trouble there. Marc doesn’t know how long it takes, but he finds a snag somewhere, something that raises concern. He lets out the breath and then takes another, needing to find an anchor into the universe.

There’s a spot, a speck that would easily gain him entry into that universe. So he reaches out, grabs it and pulls himself and the Pheonix towards it. Marc doesn’t remember what he saw when crossing from one universe to another. What he does remember is that he’s suddenly in an apartment and that there’s a man in front of him, chanting.

Marc takes a step forward and the man - blond, scraggly and looking like he would rather be anywhere than in front of Marc - takes a step back and the chant gets louder. Marc sighs and takes off his mask, hoping that would make the situation better.

It did not.

“Possession, it’s possession!” The blond exclaims, eyes widening. 

“No, it’s not,” Marc said. “I’ve come to help take down Khonshu.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” The man asks while narrowing his eyes. Marc looks closer to see that he’s in his boxers, his blond hair is basically bedhead as he’s holding a strange item in his hand. Handsome in a scruffy way.

Not that Marc ever minded that. 

“Khonshu, the Egyptian God of the Moon, travellers and other titles he’s picked up over the millennia, he’s doing something in your universe and I’m here to stop it.” Marc watches as the man continues to stare at him, suspicious and unwilling to let his guard down.

Which was understandable in the face of seeing a man with flames crawling all over his body appear suddenly. But there was a reason that this man was a pinpoint to this universe and Marc needed him to take down Khonshu before the God started to gain too much power.

“What makes you believe I want to get in the middle of all of that? There are better than me that can handle your situation. Ones with less baggage and more suited talents.” The man doesn’t relax as he pulls out a cigarette and lights it up. “Why would an Avatar for their God want to put them down anyway?”

Marc tilts his head, curious. Smart. Smart in a way that’s kept to himself. “I came here because mine tried to take over the world in a grab of power. I want to prevent that here.”

“With the powers he gave you?” The man smirks, seeing humour somewhere in the connection that he made. It made a small smile inch its way onto Marc’s face. 

“The fire is from the Pheonix, anything else is from me.”

“Ah, shit, you’re serious?” Smoke curls around his lips, rising to the ceiling.

“Yes.”

“Doesn’t explain why you came barging into my place in the middle of the night.” The man said, flicking his ashes into an ashtray. “Coming to me like I’m fucking Moses getting a message from God in a burning bush.”

Marc sees the curiosity, the wariness. He also sees that the man is keeping as far as he could from Marc, ready to escape if needed. Smart, subtle enough that he could trick you before you could see the possibility. 

Marc can see why he was a pinpoint for this universe, at least for Marc’s situation. “You were an easy point to grab, to pull me here. You mentioned that there were others that could help?”

“I burned bridges with them.” The man offers as an explanation. “Better not have me with you if want to get their help.”

Marc gets closer to him, staring into brown eyes. There was a mixture of emotions, most in response to Marc getting closer. Marc stops, about a foot away and silently asks for the Pheonix to bring in the flames. 

It was done and Marc suddenly feels all the bruises that Thor gave him only hours before. But it was better to appear normal, to gain trust. “Your help will be needed. I don’t...inspire people either.”

That earned him a smirk from the man. Despite the fact it made him look smug, Marc liked the look on him.“Birds flocking together. Alright, I’ll help. You owe me a pint if someone slaps me.”

“Making easy bets now?”

“Got to get something out of this.”

Marc lets out a low chuckle, moving to find somewhere to sit down. Thor hits hard and makes it feel as if his whole body is one giant bruise. “You have a first aid? Went one on one with Thor.”

“Fuck, of course, you fought Thor. Why wouldn’t you since you’re hanging around Khonshu. Fuck, vigilantes.” The man takes another drag, sighing out the smoke a moment after. "What's your name, mate?"

“Marc Spector."

"I'm John Constantine. Better hope that your God doesn't wise up to you coming here."

Another small smile on Marc's face. He could handle Khonshu even one that's from a different universe. He decides to change the conversation since he was going to be here for hours. "Do you want to hear the time I helped released Anput from the Othervoid?” 

_ “Yes.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little one-shot that I've been working on! I love writing these two interacting, it's so much fun! Especially since I love having John confused at a strange man suddenly appearing in his apartment lol. 
> 
> Hopefully, a fun one-shot to read! :D


End file.
